thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 56
Digitization Illumination #Tong annoyed at two shutdowns #Page (3): "Fine, what do you want? Money? You can have VersaLife, the whole damn company. Power? I'll get you on Mead's cabinet. I'm serious. Just forget about that last reactor!" #Everett (4): "We did it, JC. All you have to do is go to the control room and reroute the power." ##Bots turn on you -- may be rx-dependent? Helios? #Page (4): "No! Don't listen to Everett! He and the Illuminati have been afraid from the beginning, afraid of us, afraid of nano-augmentation. Consider your powers, your strength, your intelligence. You've only had a small taste! Let me finish the project. Let me bring infinite power to the human body. You will not be left behind!" ##Tries turning me on Ill w/the us line #Killswitch: "I gave you life!" -- genetic base?? #"I trust you've been able to find a place within the organization?" #"I am personally overseeing the distribution of the vaccine, but it'll still take months to repair the infrastructure. We'll have to arrange for additional food distribution and security in Paris, maybe New York as well." #"All through the proper intermediaries, of course." "Intermediaries?" #"We have a great number of...agencies, which, in turn, operate other agencies. Boxes stacked one in another. They'll need to be reactivated, but we never touch anything directly. We only influence. Suggest. Insinuate." Extension to next physical page #"The world must know by now, Everett. What we've done..." #"Know what? Only that the long night is over. The crown of government is tarnished -- but that will fade in time. The riots, a fever dream. The plague, a horrible nightmare. And like everything else that's happened, such things will only be dimly remembered upon waking to their normal lives. In the end, all sins are forgiven. Even yours." #"What about the constructor? And Helios?" #"Do you really think they're ready for that? After everything you've seen? Everything you've done?" "No...not yet." #"But soon. We have made our own mistakes, become insulated from the world we sought to control. And whatever they may think, the night is far from over. But that will change and you will help us change even as we teach you. This time -- this time, we will do it right." #"And...who are we? Who are we really?" #"We are the invisible hand. We are the Illuminati. We come before and after. We are forever. And eventually, eventually we will lead them into the day." "Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven." -- John Milton, Paradise Lost Analysis #And then we don't hear from him at all, similar to Everett if you walk away. ##Nothing is permanent. Mead will only serve out the remainder of his term or two, and cabinet could mean pretty much anything from SoD on down to SoEdu. ##Everett, you didn't do anything...did you? ##Helios uses the bots to protect you, but then turns them on you once the fourth switch is thrown. Nice touch. #Page now legitimately fears me, despite being "more than human!" He uses JC's augmentations against the Illuminati, telling him that they were afraid of his power; I think Page, too, may be afraid of them, seeing as he doesn't have much to speak of. ##He also uses "us" as a way to empathize with JC (see #2 here). I get the feeling that it hasn't been very long since mechs were accepted into everyday society, maybe 5, 10 years at the most. #Did Page provide the genetic sample for myself, Paul, and Alex, or just run the show? Guess we'll never know. #Can't the vaccine be sprayed? And food distribution? Stuff got really bad topside while I was at X-51 and onward. #And if someone or an organization or coporation doesn't comply? They are likely taken out (see (false) JFK quote from Columbia University) #What exactly have you done, Everett? Saved the world? That (physically) was more JC's doing than your own... #Suddenly, everything gets better, but nothing ever works that way, does it? #What happens to Helios after you leave? Is it left to brood and rust away inside A51? What's left of the complex is used by the Illuminati, but in what capacity? And didn't it take over Hong Kong? Could the AIs be un-merged? #"But soon"...what would be the reaction to that? I'd imagine the ramifications would be phenomenal; complete overhaul of governments. Routine assassinations of high-ranking officials and economic leaders. Nobody would be safe. Turmoil. Exposing demons brings with it a loss of innocence. Could the world ever be ready for answers to the questions about their governments and institutions? #How will it change and how can JC help? Further Analysis What is the overall goal of the Illuminati? I suspect that question is best answered with another: What is the purpose of humanity itself? Why build the mechs and then JC? Perhaps there is no "Way", no grand plan that God has laid out for us. Perhaps the only reason humans were put on this earth is to better themselves. Singularity Reconstruction Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages